O Negative Night
by Cori-Ackles
Summary: When Cam walks home from music lessons one day, she has a nasty run in with her usually mild-tempered sister. Can two strangers with guns and a wicked-awesome car help save her from certain damnation? And what is with the people in this town! Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Okie dokie! Second attempt at a story!! Please tell me what you think of chapter 1! Thanks!_**

**_Oh, and PS: I am really mad, but I don't own Supernatural_**

**_PPS: Did anyone else see the trailer for next week's episode?!?!?! AAHH! Im mad, I read the summary for it. Ugh. Ticks me off, cuz its gunna be a good ep, but depressing, u know?_**

* * *

Sighing, I walked down the lonely pathway to the court. I live on Rosedale court in Saskatoon, and nothing exciting ever happens here…and I mean _ever._ It's a fairly busy area, lots of kids my age (20), but not many ever really speak to me. I think I intimidate them.

Anyway, like I said, it was pretty lonesome on the pathway because I was going home later than everyone else. It was pretty much 5 in the afternoon by now because I was on my way home from an extra long guitar lesson. I walked fairly slowly through the snow as the guitar slung over my back got heavier with each step. A slight hissing noise caught my attention, and I looked up. Standing there with a strange gleaming object in one hand was my sister, Mikaelah.

"Hey Mick," I groaned, "Why aren't you in Edmonton? What are you doing home?" Mick lives in Edmonton; she's 22 and studying psychology at the university there.

"Looking for you." She smirked, walking towards me. I rolled my eyes. Mick and I couldn't be more different, as she wore the faded light blue jeans, gemstone necklaces, and cute t-shirts, whereas I wore the vintage suspenders, ties, neon jeans and funky/weird shirts. Our attitudes are pretty different too, but we complement each other. I love her.

"Ok then…" I chuckled, holding out the bag with my guitar books. "Could you carry these? My back is killing me!" She reached out for the bag and swatted it out of my hands. "Hey!" I cried indignantly as the bag sunk into the snow. "The snow might ruin the books!" I bent down to pick it up, when Mick reached over and shoved me into the snow.

"Sorry Cam, but you won't be getting home." I stared up at her in shock as she lifted the strange object above her head and began to whisper something, her eyes closed. I could see the object now…it was a dagger! I took the few seconds I had, snatched my books, and sprinted down the rest of the pathway, ignoring the furious hiss from Mikaelah as I shoved past her. I heard her in hot pursuit, but I ignored it. I ran as fast as I could, which somehow was enough against my track star sister.

"Hey mom!" I yelled as I slammed the door shut. I locked it tight and watched as Mick ran up the step, looking inhuman in her fury. She smirked at me, and then whipped out her phone. I stared in confusion as she began texting someone. Mom sighed in annoyance in the other room.

"Camryn, your sister came all the way from Edmonton just to see _you_, and you lock her out of the house!" I opened my mouth to protest as she huffed her way out of the kitchen and unlocked the door. I braced myself to sprint away as soon as Mick raced for me, but she merely was standing there, arms folded across her chest, looking extremely annoyed.

"Thanks Mom…it's _freezing_ out there!" She shivered to add effect. Walking right past me, she hung up her parka and shook herself. "Wow Cam, what are you? Seven?" She mocked when she turned to me. Mom rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen. When she turned her back, Mikaelah curled her lip at me, an obvious threat. I backed away, and then sprinted up the few steps into the kitchen. No _way_ was I going to be with Mikaelah alone…she was sort of creeping me out.

"So," I began when Mick joined Mom and I in the kitchen, "What brings you home Mick?" She smiled angelically.

"I missed you guys! It's a long weekend, and though I was invited to go to my _friend's_ cabin in Banff, I decided to spend time with you guys! Who needs a _big _party of _friends_ when you have your boring old family?" She laughed, as I grimaced. Mick never used to bother me about my deprivation of friends…_ever_. She always told me that a few great friends are better than a lot of superficial ones. I wondered what happened to that caring, loving sister.

"I missed you too honey!" Mom cried, wrapping her arms around Mick. Mick's face almost seemed animalistic for a second after mom did so, but then hugged her back as though it had never happened.

"Yea…missed you so much" I muttered, feeling completely uncomfortable now. Mick smiled perfectly at me, and the feeling of discomfort in the pit of my stomach grew. Mick _never_ smiled like that…especially not after she had come after me with a dagger. "If you'll excuse me…" I began, backing away, "I have some homework I need to do. Yell when it's suppertime please." Mom nodded, then led Mikaelah over to the kitchen table. I snatched my backpack off the steps and ran upstairs.

I made sure I locked the door before I went over to my laptop. I had bought it fairly recently, for the intent of writing (oh yeah…I forgot to tell you…I'm a writer), but this seemed like a _much_ better reason to use it. I quickly booted it up, signing into my MSN and clicking on internet. I had to figure out what was going on.

**Kenzie_Kid says:**

Hey

I looked up to see that Mackenzie had signed in. Automatically, I grinned. Mackenzie has been my best friend since kindergarten when I asked her what she was doing in the girls bathroom…I had thought she was a boy! Anyway, she went to Walter Murray instead of Holy Cross for high school, and after that we barely hung out because her schedule for university classes totally clashed with mine. I loved every opportunity there was to talk to her.

**Cam_Bam_ThankYou_Ma'am says:**

Hey to you too! What's up?

**Kenzie_Kid says:**

Not much . . . Shawn and Mason are in town . . . 

I smiled. Shawn and Mason are Mackenzie's two older brothers. They are way older than us, and live elsewhere. Every time they came to town, Mackenzie had horror stories to tell of their cleanliness.

**Cam_Bam_ThankYou_Ma'am says:**

Haha, that's always fun! How are they?

I was reluctant to tell Mackenzie about Mikaelah, since I feared she would tell me I'm psychotic. Mackenzie is the type to tell you exactly what she thinks, when she thinks it.

**Kenzie_Kid says:**

Fine. They seem off though, I don't know, maybe I'm imagining things.

I froze as I read her last entry. _Off?_ Speedily, I typed back.

**Cam_Bam_ThankYou_Ma'am says:**

Off how?

**Kenzie_Kid says:**

I don't know, they're just . . . off. They have been acting really weird, aggressive, ruder than usual, and I don't know, when I look at them out of the corner of my eye, they don't look like Shawn and Mason.

**Cam_Bam_ThankYou_Ma'am says:**

Mick is home too.

**Kenzie_Kid says:**

I can see you think I'm going crazy.

**Cam_Bam_ThankYou_Ma'am says:**

No! Definitely not! I actually was going to say the same thing is going on with Mick. She really freaked me out today.

**Kenzie_Kid says:**

Freaked you out how?

**Cam_Bam_ThankYou_Ma'am says:**

Don't send me to the asylum for saying this, but she came after me with a dagger…a real, honest to goodness dagger.

**Kenzie_Kid says:**

Oh.

**Cam_Bam_ThankYou_Ma'am says:**

I'm crazy aren't I?

**Kenzie_Kid says:**

No…you're not crazy Camryn Bell. You are merely next.

My hands froze over the keyboard when I read my full name and the threat that followed.

**Cam_Bam_ThankYou_Ma'am says:**

Why did you use my full name Kenzie? And what do you mean "next"?


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Hey all! So sorry I havent updated in so long!! Here it is! Alrightyroo! Chapter Two! Please enjoy and review!!! Also, I don't own Supernatural or anything that seems familiar!_**

* * *

**_Cam_Bam_ThankYou_Ma'am says:_**

_I'm crazy aren't I?_

**_Kenzie_Kid says:_**

_No…you're not crazy Camryn Bell. You are merely next._

_My hands froze over the keyboard when I read my full name and the threat that followed._

**_Cam_Bam_ThankYou_Ma'am says:_**

_Why did you use my full name Kenzie? And what do you mean "next"?_

_***_

No reply. I waited for fifteen minutes, but I received no reply. By now, my breath was speeding up. I snatched my cell phone off the desktop and dialed Mackenzie's cell. No answer. I tried her home phone, but still no answer. I quickly copied our conversation onto a Word document and saved it for future reference. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a yell came from downstairs.

"Cam!" Dad called up, "Supper!" I yelled that I would be right there, and closed down everything. I placed the conversation in a locked file, and ran downstairs for supper. Mikaelah was sitting there, looking perfect as usual. I tried to look at her through my peripheral vision, and nearly died when what I saw was not Mikaelah. She looked like some kind of wild animal, human-like, but not human. I didn't know what she looked like. In alarm, I turned to face her completely, but she looked completely normal when I did. Trembling now, I finished my dinner.

"Well," Mikaelah sighed, fixing her hair, "I think I should turn in…I woke up pretty early today." Mom and Dad nodded, oblivious to my suspicious eye on Mick. I watched her ascend the stairs and watched until she closed the door of her bedroom. Almost immediately, Mom and Dad started talking about politics, and my political beliefs being different from theirs, I went out of the room to watch T.V.

Sitting there, watching my favorite show, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I spun in alarm to face the windows of the sun room, and saw Mason and Shawn standing outside the windows, staring in. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing them to not really be there. When I opened them again, Mackenzie's brothers were gone. Shuddering, I decided that I had watched too many movies, and I should go to bed. A quick goodnight to mom and dad later, I was in bed with my book. I was reading Pride and Prejudice again, my volume was so weathered you might have thought it was a few decades old, whereas I had actually gotten it for Easter, brand new when I was probably 11.

After reading half the book and being awake until 3:30am, I decided I should probably go to sleep, so I turned out the light. Probably not the smartest idea. Almost immediately, I heard a creaking noise in the room with me. I lay as stiff as a board, listening to the creaking get closer and closer. My mouth was open and I was breathing as quietly as I could. A strange salty, tangy liquid dripped into my mouth. I gagged slightly, not knowing what the heck it was, when a small flashlight flicked on from the dark room. I could see Mick's shadowed face right above me, along with it was Mackenzie's. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I was frozen in fear. Mikaelah raised a dagger above her, and for the first time, I realized that on her left hand, her ring finger was gone; the tiniest of healed stubs was all that was left. Mackenzie placed her hands on my shoulders, pressing me down into the bed. Her finger was the same. I stared in terror up at her as she joined Mick in chanting something that I couldn't understand.

Mikaelah then said something clearly and forcefully, which I was sure was _Sanguine Regina_…it sounded Latin. She then brought the dagger plunging down towards my shoulder, obviously not aiming for the kill, but I was _so_ not letting her stab me. I screeched as loud as I could and shoved Mackenzie away. I rolled out of the way just in time, as the dagger stabbed into the bed directly beside me.

"Hold still!" Mick hissed, eyes glinting with fury. She raised the knife again, and this time I wasn't fast enough. It pierced my shoulder, stabbing right through the muscle. I screamed, agony ripping through my shoulder. I stared in horror as the blood flowed from the gash. Mikaelah stared hungrily at my wound, scaring me slightly.

"Mikaelah!" Mackenzie hissed, making Mick's head snap around to face her. "You know he will be upset if you do anything! We _must_ finish the ritual!" She nodded sharply, and then rose the knife up again. She muttered under her breath, and then brought the dagger slashing down towards my other shoulder. I quickly kicked her legs out from under her, and she fell, slicing her own arm. She didn't even flinch. She locked gazes with Mackenzie, and Mackenzie jumped out the window. I screamed as she did so, even though she had been in league with Mikaelah who was going psychotic, she _was_ my best friend. Mikaelah screeched out loud, her face now twisting with pain.

"Cam!" She screamed, "Camryn, please stop!" Her hand was snaking towards the blade, so I snatched it up, holding it at the ready, when suddenly Mom and Dad burst in the room.

"Camryn, drop the knife." Dad demanded warningly. I stared in confusion as they seemed to be staring at me in horror, not worry! They were worried about _her_! I dropped the knife. Dad rushed over and grabbed it. He then grabbed my cell from my desk and dialed three numbers which were not hard to guess. 9-1-1. Mom rushed over to Mick, crying now, asking whether or not she was ok.

"She…she attacked me! I was going to the bathroom, when she grabbed me from the shadows of her room. She accidentally hit herself, but then hit me! I don't know what's wrong with her! She's been acting weird since I got home…I hadn't thought she had gone homicidal!" Mikaelah whimpered, stuttering and staring at me in fear.

"That's a lie!" I screamed at her, tears spilling down my cheeks. My legs felt like jello. "Mackenzie and Mikaelah attacked me! They were standing over my bed, chanting something…what was it…_Sanguine Regina_! That was it! You have to believe me! Please! I'm your daughter!" Mom turned to face me, and as soon as no one was looking at her, Mikaelah smirked at me.

"Cam, Mikaelah is our daughter too, and you've harmed her. Now, why don't you calm down? The EMT will be here any minute and they will help you…wait…did you say Mackenzie?" I nodded, tears streaming down my face. "Mackenzie is at home…we can call her now." Mom picked up the cell phone and speed dialed Mackenzie. I could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong when she asked for Mackenzie. She put the phone down, staring down at me in horror.

"What is it mom?" I cried, staring at her, not sure what to think.

"Mackenzie has been missing since earlier this evening…the only thing they found was a threatening email from you that said 'You're next'…she got it at about 4:30pm." I froze. It was right after that she stopped talking over MSN…something must have gotten her…her brothers!

"It was her brothers!" I cried, not thinking about the fact that no one would believe me. "They must have done it! Here! I'll show you!" I ran over to the computer, but right then, police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances pulled up, sirens wailing. From where we were, we could hear the police entering our house below.

"Up here!" Dad yelled, not taking his eyes off of me. They rushed upstairs, first noticing Mikaelah on the ground, bleeding.

"Get some EMT's up here!" One of the police officers told another. The messenger ran down the stairs. "What happened? Is everyone alright?" Dad shook his head, and brought the lead officer into the corner to tell him what happened. Before I knew what happened, I was being put in handcuffs and being told my rights. I protested, but there were several officers, and the disappointed looks from my parents did me in. They weren't just disappointed…they were scared of me! A fresh wave of tears fell from my eyes.

"Mom!" I cried, watching the tears fall from her cheeks as I cried her name, "Mom, you have to believe me! I didn't do anything!" She turned her face away and buried it in dad's chest. I went cold. My own mother wouldn't look at me. Hatred coloring my cheeks, I looked at Mikaelah who was getting helped now by several medics. "For my real sister, I will find out what happened, and I will save you! But as for whatever _demon_ possess you…" I spat, "I can have nothing but hatred." I then allowed the police officers to drag me downstairs and into their car. I watched coldly as the house disappeared behind me…flashing emergency lights and all.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Enjoy Chapter Three! Let me know what you think!_**

* * *

They threw me into a small cell at the department, and then left me. I curled up into a ball in the corner and closed my eyes. Sleep never came. I didn't want it to.

I had no idea what time it was when someone in the department started screaming. I opened my eyes and looked up in time to see another teen in their pajamas thrown into the cell beside mine.

"I'm telling you! They were psychotic! I didn't attack them! My parents attacked me!" The cell door slammed closed, and the officers left the ranting kid behind. I scooted over to the opposite side. I didn't want anything to do with a criminal. "Hey…is someone there?" a hoarse voice came from the cell. It sounded like he had been screaming for hours.

"Yes." I said quietly. I heard a sigh.

"Well…now I'm a criminal…_great_." I laughed despite the situation.

"Join the club," I sighed, "we have prison blues sessions." He laughed quietly as well.

"Yea…why are you here? Drunk driving?" I scowled in his direction.

"Nobody else believes me, so why should I tell you?" Silence greeted me. A tear slipped down my cheek. "My parents don't even believe me…they abandoned me." I heard a snort.

"Yea, well my parents came after me with a lust for my blood, so don't go crying to me over parental love." I froze. They came after him with a _what_? What he said struck a nerve. Mikaelah had stared hungrily at my wound…

"For blood? And did they then claim that you attacked them? Got everyone else on their side?" Suddenly, a teen that looked my age had his face pressed up against the bars of the cell. He was staring at me wide eyed.

"How did you know?" He hissed. I slowly crawled over to the bars too.

"Because my sister did the same sort of thing to me…somehow my best friend was in on it too! But, I was attacked with a knife, and they were chanting something or other. But when I told the police that my friend was there too, I found out that she had been missing since this evening…and that I was a suspect." I heard a low whistle.

"Wow…you're screwed." My brows crinkled in anger.

"And you're not? You have _two_ testimonies against you! At least I have only the one and an investigation over kidnapping…" I was silent for a moment, realizing what I had said. "Ok…we're both screwed." We both laughed. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Ricky, yours?" I smiled.

"I'm Cam. What high school did you go to?" I asked, trying to make small talk. He laughed.

"Murray." I paused.

"Oh! Did you know Mackenzie Tyson?" I asked anxiously, maybe he had known her.

"Yea, Kenzie's pretty cool. Why?" I swallowed nervously.

"Uh, she's kind of my best friend that I allegedly abducted…" Silence.

"Oh." He finally breathed.

"Yea…" Suddenly, a police officer opened his cell door. I took one look at him and knew something was wrong. His eyes were dark and beady, staring hungrily at Ricky. "Ricky…we got another one…" I whispered to him. He looked fearfully at me. I stared up at the police officer in the cell next to me. He grinned down at both of us when suddenly the light switched itself off. I heard him lunge. Ricky screamed for help, but none came. I heard him screaming, the light of the moon blacked out by the clouds in the sky. I began sobbing as the screams of Ricky grew weaker and weaker, until finally, they stopped. My sobs echoed throughout the silent cells, and I began sobbing Ricky's name. Suddenly, there was a bright light. Someone turned on the lights of the cell. Standing there was Ricky, but he didn't look like Ricky anymore.

"Well, Cam, I hate to tell you this, but good bye…I won't be seeing you again…"he smiled, "Well, at least not until you become the _Sanguine Regina_!" The police officer grinned at him, and then let him pass. I stared in horror as when he looked back to me I noticed that his neck was slashed open. He grinned at me, and then ran out of the room. I cried out, but then looked back to the police officer.

"What have you done to him?" I whispered. He stared hostilely at me.

"I've made him all better now…just as the master will make you." With that, he followed suit of Ricky, and rushed out of the room, turning off the lights and leaving me in utter black

* * *

**_AN: I feel so mean, Sam and Dean aren't here yet. I'm pretty positive that they're in the next chap, I just had to get the startings of this story going before we introduce the boys! Please don't give up hope on me! They're coming right away!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Ok, so I have been really dropping the ball on this one! As promised, we get a glimpse of our favorite hunters! Yaaay! Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural_**

**_Enjoy it, and I promise to update more regularly! PS: Sanguine Regina means Blood Queen in Latin, and Daemon means demon (obviously)_**

* * *

I sat there, staring into the black, when I heard a faint noise. It sounded like someone picking a lock. I froze and stopped breathing as the door that separated the offices from the cells swung open. I nearly died as two young men, maybe a year older than me burst into the room, wielding guns.

"Go away!" I cried, tears making my demand weak, "Leave me alone! Please!" I cowered in the corner as they stared in confusion at me.

"She's _sanus_…" The one man murmured in surprise.

"Then why is she in the haven? Of course she's not _sanus_! She's one of them! Kill her!" I whimpered as he raised his gun to point at me.

"I know one way to test." The first man said, placing a hand on the gun. "We're not going to kill her unless necessary. Got a knife?" The other man opened his mouth to protest, but then handed him a knife. "Get ready just in case." He muttered. He silently drew the knife across his arm, making the blood seep out. It reminded me of the wound on my shoulder…and of what happened to Mikaelah.

"Please! Stop! Why are you cutting yourself? Just kill me or don't! Just don't let them get me like they did Ricky!" He froze.

"Let them get you? What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

"My sister, Mackenzie, Ricky and his family, the police officers! They are all going psychotic! You have to help me!" His gaze raked over my pajamas, them being simply a sweatshirt, boxers, and a small robe. He then noticed my shoulder. He muttered a curse and quickly picked the cell lock. He ran over and began bandaging it up.

"Look at this! Are you seeing this cut?" The other man walked over, staring at it in disbelief.

"Son-of-a-bitch. _Sanguine Regina_…it really is her!" I flinched when they said _it_.

"You are one of them! Stay away from me! I…I'll scream!" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Relax _daemon_, if you scream now, then you'll just summon him faster. You don't know what that is…do you?" I shook my head. "It is probably best if you don't really know. Now, I…" He didn't get a chance to finish as someone rammed into his back. We all stared up at the newcomer.

"Come, my _Sanguine Regina_, come to me." I did nothing, but my body did. It stood itself up, and walked over to him.

"Hey, _daemon_, stop!" One of the two men commanded me, but I did not react. The new man did. He hissed angrily at them, then beckoned me closer. I continued toward him.

"You will be the chosen one, the _Regina_." I began to cry as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked down at the two men who were staring at me determinedly. The one that had tended my wound and _not_ wanted to kill me locked gazes with me, and mouthed three words: 'We'll save you.' I blinked in understanding. They would somehow find me. Then strange man then pulled me closer, and began dragging me out of the room. I could not even move. I just stared terrorized at the two other men until they were out of sight.

The man dragged me onward for what seemed like a long time, until he finally dropped me on a comfortable sofa. I hadn't even realized that we had entered what looked like a cave. _Wait a minute,_ I thought, staring around in confusion, _there are no caves in Saskatoon!_

"Welcome to my underground home, I suppose you know why you are here." I shook my head, horrified at the idea of being in an _underground_ cave. What if it collapsed?

"Who are you?" I whispered hoarsely. He smiled.

"Why, Cam, I'm surprised at you! Don't you remember me? We went to the same school!" I looked closer and recognized the tattoo on his wrist. I gasped as I recognized him.

"Kyle?" I exclaimed in surprise, "You look so _different_!" He grinned.

"Yes, well, this is more my _true_ form…I don't usually wear glasses and pocket protectors." He laughed aloud now, "You really don't know what is going on…do you?" I shook my head. "Well, perhaps I should show you." He snapped his fingers, and out of the gloom came a line of beautiful women. I looked closely, and saw that I knew most of them! There was Violet, Rachel, Amber, a few other girls that I used to go to school with and the girl from the Supermarket…I gasped. There was Mackenzie and Mick!

"Mackenzie!" I cried, about to jump up. Kyle pushed me back down on the couch.

"Look, but don't touch. Mackenzie and all your friends for that matter aren't in the best condition. Only you can bring my new brides to their full potential. That is…if you become my _Regina_." I realized that none of them still had their ring finger. Looking up, I saw the cave's entrance a ways away. Kyle smiled cruelly. "Yes, that is the entrance…and the exit. The _only_ one at that. But," He snapped his fingers again and the line of girls gracefully walked over so they were blocking the exit, "we can't let you leave. Not until we finish the ritual once and for all!" He raised a dagger above his head and began chanting in Latin. I stared up at him in horror as his eyes opened to reveal that they were blood red. He let out a cry and plunged the dagger down towards me.

In a last resort of self defense, I kicked up and canned him. He doubled over in surprise, accidentally shoving the dagger into his own stomach. I screamed in horror, but the sound died when no blood came out. Petrified with terror, I watched as he straightened up, looking completely annoyed, the dagger sticking out of him as though fake. He cocked his head at me.

"That wasn't very nice." He scolded mockingly. The girls, obviously worried about Kyle, all flew forward in anxiety. I saw my one and only chance for escape, and jumped up and raced to the exit, shoving past Kyle. As I flew through the exit, I heard him hiss at me. "Yes, run. Run, but you will get nowhere."


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Chapter Five! Enjoy it!!**_

* * *

Streaming through the woods surrounding the cave, tears flowed down my face. _What was that?_ I swerved when I heard a noise in the brush, _is it them?_ I ran and ran, finally coming to a road. I ran down the highway, we were obviously outside of town. A set of headlights blinded me for a moment, and then I ran directly in front of them. They _would_ stop.

The screeching sound of tires filled my ears, and I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting to be hit. When no pain came, I opened my eyes to see the huge black car stopped about a ruler's length away. I breathed heavily again, the run catching up to me. Tears streaming down my face, I stumbled to the driver's window.

"Please!" I cried as I stumbled towards it. "You have to help me! Call the police…no…call the RCMP! Call someone! Please! I…" I caught sight of the driver who was staring at me in shock. It was one of the men from the police station! "You!" I cried, stumbling away. The taller one in the passenger seat (the one that had _not_ wanted to kill me) jumped out of the car and ran over to me, catching me as I began to fall over.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked as I struggled to right myself.

"No! I am _not_ alright! Who are you, and why do you keep on showing up?" They exchanged a glance.

"We're…police officers. See?" The shorter one pulled out a gun. Remembering how they almost shot me, and that the police were just like Kyle, I stared horrified at them. I pulled myself away from the one holding me up and began to back away.

"No you're not." I accused quietly, backing away. The taller one shot an angry look at the shorter one. "You had better tell me who or what you really are or I'll scream." The shorter one stalked over to me and shoved his face in mine.

"You really want to do that? With whatever it is you were running from back there within hearing distance?" I faltered a moment, then stared back at him.

"1…" I said. He rolled his eyes and turned around. He quietly conversed with the taller one for a moment. "2…" He glared at me. I opened my mouth to scream 3, but he placed a hand over it.

"Alright! But you probably don't really want to know what and who we are." I glared at him. "My name is Dean, and this is Sam. We're brothers…we…hunt things." I stood there, waiting expectantly. "We hunt supernatural things, and what you probably saw back there…that is supernatural." I fell away from his hand. "No, you're not crazy. You actually saw what you think you saw…and that all was real." I closed my eyes and shook my head back and forth.

"No. No. No. No. People just don't live from that…it's impossible! You're crazy too! That's it…it's just not possible…" The way he stared at me, I couldn't believe what I said. It _must_ be possible. "You're serious, aren't you?" I whispered. Sam nodded gravely.

"Deadly." I convulsed slightly as he said that one word. "Look, I would love to spare you and the rest of the world for that matter, of this knowledge. But you seem to be in the center of it. We are pretty sure that the one is a very ancient tribal kind of vampire…possibly thousands of years old. If there are others, then they will be too." I shook my head, not believing. "I understand that it's hard to believe, but…" I cut him off.

"No! Ok, first of all, vampires…_Dracula_, they're _fictional_! They're not real! And second of all, Mackenzie, Mikaelah and the others have grown up along with me, so it is impossible for them to be thousands of years old!" Dean pulled out his gun and began polishing it as he spoke.

"Vampires are real Doll, and believe it or not, thousands of years is probably like 5 years to a tribal fang…so the people you know might have been turned or…" He stopped polishing his gun and looked right up at me. "How did you know that these people you know are vamps?" I looked away, trying not to think of Mikaelah when she stared at my blood so hungrily.

"Don't call me 'Doll'." I muttered, still not looking at either of them, "My name is Cam." Dean said nothing and neither did I. Sam finally broke the silence.

"Can we do this in the car?" He asked. I turned to see him gesturing to the woods. "Who knows where they are." Dean nodded solemnly, then turned to me. The solemn look on his face turned sarcastic. He bowed mockingly to me.

"Ladies first," He smirked, gesturing towards the cramped backseat of their four-door 1967 Impala. I scowled at him. He was _really_ getting on my nerves. As I walked past, I 'accidentally' dug my elbow into his stomach. I crawled into the back as Dean tried and failed to hide his anger and pain. Sam stifled a laugh and got in. Dean followed suit, slamming his door close with a little too much excessive force. Sam and I both tried to stifle our laughs. Once we were moving, Dean spoke again.

"Well?" he asked irritably, "how did you know they were fangs?" I chewed my lip in discomfort, really not wanting to talk about it.

"It's okay, we only want to help." Sam coaxed. I smiled gratefully at him.

"Mikaelah, my sister, she came after me, and when she saw my blood, she looked…hungry. I thought I was going crazy, and I still do, but then the lead one, Kyle, he took me to their cave. Mikaelah was there, so was Mackenzie, Violet, Rachel, and Amber, but they weren't themselves. I don't know how else to describe it…" Sam looked me right in the eye.

"What happened while you were there? What were they like? Please Cam, this is crucial." I felt a tear run down my cheek as I thought about what had happened.

"I didn't mean to…he had a dagger, and what was I supposed to do? I, I kicked him…and the dagger…" I burst out crying as I remembered the dagger plunging into his stomach. I pulled my knees up to my face and sat there in the back of their car, sobbing. I _killed_ him! How was it that he stood up straight and spoke to me? How was it _possible_? I stayed like that, I didn't even feel the car slow to a stop, but suddenly Sam was sitting beside me in the backseat and Dean was rummaging around in the trunk behind us.

"Listen to me," Sam gently pried my knees away from my red and tearstained face. "Cam, whatever happened back there, you did nothing wrong and I am sure of it. Do you want to tell me what happened?" I nodded and wiped at my bloodshot eyes.

"I…I kicked him, and he doubled over. He was holding the dagger, and the knife went into…" I took a deep shaking breath. "…his stomach. The knife went into his stomach." Sam's mouth softened into an understanding 'oh'. "He didn't bleed…he just, stood up and looked at me. He scolded me, told me that what I had done wasn't nice…he should have died!" I cried, a few more tears escaping. "I ran…as I ran he said that I wouldn't get very far." Dean's voice was suddenly behind me, and it scared me so much I actually jumped in fright.

"So why do they want you? This Kyle character, have you had any romantic past with him? 99.9% of the time that is the reason they try and make a _Sanguine Regina_." I shook my head.

"No, Kyle and I never spoke…we don't exactly run in the same circles." I stopped then looked up at Sam seriously. "Are my friends going to be alright?" Sam slowly shook his head to my dismay.

"They have been turned the fast way, having drunk some vampire blood and their necks or wrists are probably slit. There is no hope for them." My head snapped up, my eyes glowing with hope.

"Their throats weren't slit though! What does that mean? Can we save them?" Dean's eyes lit up now, lit with the prospect of something fun to hunt I supposed.

"Not slit?" I shook my head. "And you've had nothing to do with the fang?" I shook my head again. "Sam, do you get it? She's not just _a__ Sanguine Regina_, she's _the__ Sanguine Regina_!" He turned to me, grinning like a mad fool.

"What is _the__ Sanguine Regina_" I asked, completely weirded out by how he was looking at me. I felt like a worm struggling on a hook or something. Sam answered for him.

"The _true__ Sanguine Regina_ is a rare girl, one is born every few thousand years. They are born somewhat…different. She was made to help the tribal vampires come to their full potential, and be irreversibly creatures of the night." Sam shook his head disbelievingly. "But I always thought they were just legend, not actually real." Dean snorted impatiently.

"Dude! Since when is _anything_ we hunt _just_ a legend? Never. Obviously, with our little PJ clad princess over here, it is _extremely_ real." Sam nodded, still looking uneasy.

"I suppose you're right. But before you go and get all proud about it, let's get driving again…once again, who knows where they are." Dean nodded now, getting into the front seat. He quickly put the car into drive and went forward, Sam stayed in the back seat with me.

"So, can we save my friends?" I asked feebly. Sam nodded.

"If they haven't had their human bodies killed, and the _daemon_ within hasn't yet taken over, then yes." I smiled. "None of them have had their human bodies killed as far as you know?" I flinched. Ricky wasn't exactly _healthy_ with his slit throat.

"No…Ricky…" Another tear slipped down my cheek. "Ricky is…dead. Well, at least, he _should_ be. Ricky was in jail with me," I explained at the confused look on Sam's face. "He was there because he supposedly attacked his parents, when really he said they came after him with a 'thirst for his blood'. He was…attacked." I began to shake as I relived it in my mind. "The police officer attacked him, and I was right beside him. He screamed so loud, so panicked, but then eventually stopped. The light came on, and there he was, throat slashed open, somehow alive." I shook even harder as memories of his terrorized screams filled my ears. Sam put a hand on mine.

"It's alright. We are going to save your other friends." I nodded, still shaking. "Look, I'm really sorry about Ricky. I know what it's like to see someone you know and love get hurt. A beloved's screams are like acid to the ears." I wiped at my eyes and frowned at him.

"Loved one? I barely knew Ricky, only known who he was for minutes when the officer…anyways, he was not a loved one, he just didn't deserve to die." Sam frowned too.

"This Kyle seems to be coming after anyone close to you…anyone you know…do you know any guys or girls that he might come after? Perhaps someone you have an intimate relationship with?" I ignored the intimate relation bit, and thought for a moment.

"Maybe my parents, but if Mick was at the cave, then they probably have been…turned." I shuddered at the thought of my parents drinking blood. They were the farthest things from monsters I could think of. "Wait! Would they come after my family?" He nodded.

"What is the closest family you have?" I thought about that for a moment.

"My Aunt Jayda is out of town, so maybe my grandparents. Oh no…my cousins are staying there over the weekend! There would be four of them there…we have to go!" Sam nodded and leaned forward.

"Dean, I need you to head over to…" He looked over at me, wanting to know where to go. I immediately relayed the address to my grandparents' place. Dean nodded and sped through a red light, zooming towards my grandparents' house. I watched as the sun slowly climbed above the horizon, turning the sky blood red, which seemed terribly fitting. Shuddering, I closed my eyes and tried to shut out the images of loved ones becoming demonic _things_. Finally, we reached my grandparents' place.


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Wow, am I ever dropping the ball on this story! Dangg sorry guys! Please enjoy and accept my sincerest apologies! I'll try to publish the rest of the story within the week! It's my goal!!_**

* * *

"Is this it?" Dean asked warily as we approached. I nodded. He pulled into the driveway; his glossy black car seemed oddly out of place in the light front yard. The house was still, I heard nothing from inside, but something was wrong. That was when I saw that the door was open.

"No…" I whispered as forced my way out of the car. Sam began to protest, but stopped when he saw the despair on my face. I rushed into the open door, stopping dead when I saw my grandparents lying on the ground, blood trickling out of their mouths. I stifled a sob. Their throats were not slit, neither were their wrists. Sam and Dean appeared behind me. I reached out to Grandma, when her eyes opened. I fell back in horror. They were blood red, and staring hungrily at me.

"Don't. Move." Sam hissed at me. Dean very slowly reached into his pocket. I continued to stare at her as she rose to her feet. For once, her knees didn't seem to be bothering her. She smiled, a cruel smile that did not belong on her kind face. She let out a fierce cry, then leaped straight for me. That's right…my grandmother _leaped_ at me. Dean lurched forward, and I saw what was in his hand. It was a needle full of red liquid. He jammed it into her arm and pressed its contents into her. She slumped down, falling inches from my feet. I stared down at her in shock.

"What did you do?" I whispered, my voice cracking. Even though she leaped at me, she was still my grandma.

"Dead man's blood…it's like a sleeping drug for them." I cringed. "It's ok, she'll be fine…we have to tie her up…_now_." The boys made quick work of that while I stared down at Papa. He lay there, so still. His chest barely rose and fell.

"Dean?" I called. Sam was outside getting more dead man's blood. Dean came in.

"What is it?" He asked, warily looking down at Papa.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked quietly. Dean nodded.

"Yea, he's changed, but we can save him. We need to do everyone at once though, meaning we have to keep them tied up and drugged here while we figure this out." I nodded. I smiled sadly as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"I take them for granted you know…" I whispered. "I don't appreciate them, and now, I don't even know…" I froze. "My cousins! They're supposed to be here!' I ran upstairs ignoring the urgent protest from Dean. I burst into Abbey's room, but she wasn't there. I found a note on her bed.

**Cam,**

**I hope you find this safely. Grandma might be a bit irritable when she wakes up, so I hope she doesn't harm you. If I were you, I would just give up. We are watching you.**

**-Abbey**

I stared at the sheet of paper. _No_, I thought to myself stubbornly, _Abbey isn't a vampire…she can't be._ A yell came from downstairs. Wiping the few tears on my cheeks away, I raced down the stairs. Dean was standing there, holding a guy our age up by the collar of the shirt.

"Let me go you stupid burglar!" The young man yelled, pummeling at Dean. Recognizing the voice immediately, I wrenched Dean away from him.

"Andrew!" I cried in relief, throwing my arms around his neck. "You're ok! Andrew, I'll never be sarcastic with you again!" I buried my head in his shoulder. "I am so glad you're safe." Tears overflowed in my eyes as I clung to him.

"Cam?" He asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?" He hugged me. "Are you alright?" I smiled. Andrew was really taking on the role of the older, more responsible brother-like cousin for once. We stood there for a few minutes, when our hug was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We broke apart, and standing there was Sam and Dean, staring at him warily. They obviously didn't trust him.

"Andrew, this is Sam and Dean… Sam and Dean, this is Andrew." _Uncomfortable…_ I thought to myself as they all shook hands. Sam shook hands with Andrew a little harder than was needed, but I told myself that I was imagining it.

"How do we know you're not one of them?" Dean asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes, but decided to humor them.

"You're not going to try and kill me…are you?" Andrew looked at me like I was going nuts.

"No…" I grinned.

"Good, 'cause that would be kind of awkward." Sam and Dean rolled their eyes. Sam tried to smile, but failed terribly. He tried to talk to Andrew without sounding hostile.

"So, Andrew…how do you two know each other, and what were you doing in Cam's grandparents' house?" Andrew laughed, sounding more like himself now, himself when he was trying to sound 'bigger than you'.

"Why do _you_ think I'm here?" He winced. "Do you think I went psycho along with my sister? Well, I didn't. And if you don't mind, I would like to know why _you_ are here with Camryn." Dean continued to stare him down, ignoring the question.

"So why _are_ you here then? If you're not one of them…" I stepped in then, the testosterone in the room was getting a bit high for my tastes. There were some serious guy issues going on here

"Sam, Dean, Andrew is my _cousin_. He was staying here with my grandparents and his sister Abbey…" I turned to him. "Andrew, Sam and Dean are hunters. They sort of specialize in this sort of thing. Just like you do you computer stuff…they kind of do the _supernatural_ stuff," Sam, Dean, and Andrew continued to stare each other down. An uncomfortable silence filled the air. "Look, guys…as fun as this is…we have two supernatural grandparents upstairs, and we need to make sure other people I know are safe." Andrew looked over at me, breaking the tension between the guys.

"Grandma and Grandpa are alive?" He asked, his eyes alight with hope. I bit my lip.

"Sort of. They are sort of halfway gone. See, they need me for some sort of ritual to make them fully vampires, and they want me to be a vampire, but I really don't want to be one because that would suck if Kyle got what he wanted. I really want to fix all of this, but I don't know what to do, and if you guys can't just deal with the fact that each other are here, then you can just leave and get massacred by the creepy demonic vampires out there! Now, unless you really, _really_, want that, then I suggest we go and find some other sane human beings! I just…" I collapsed in a heap on the ground. Sam was at me first, then Andrew. Dean came after.

"Cam!" Andrew patted my cheek. "Cam, come on Amazon, get up." He tried weakly to make me smile by using the nickname Mikaelah had given me. Sam and Dean looked at him in confusion. I laughed weakly.

"Shut up…at least I'm not a computer nerd…" He laughed and helped me up. I tried to smile at the other guys. "We need to go…who knows how fast they're spreading…how many people they'll go after." Sam and Dean nodded. We all went out of the house after making sure that Grandma and Papa's ropes were tight. When Andrew saw the car, he stopped and gaped.

"Is that a 1967 Chevy Impala?" He croaked in disbelief. Dean nodded. "Wow…I…nice car…" I grinned and got in the back seat. Andrew joined me in the back, and the other two got in the front.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: *shuffles guiltily* sooo I haven't updated in a while. My bad... but here you go! A new chapter, shocking, right? Please, enjoy! **_

* * *

"Okay," Sam turned to face me when we were moving again. "Who else would he target that is close to you?" I frowned, thinking hard.

"Anyone close to her must have a high tolerance for supernatural things." Dean muttered. I scowled at him and whacked him upside the head. I rolled my eyes as he rubbed his head.

"I can't think of anyone. I…" I screamed in alarm. Everyone turned to look at what I was seeing. Hurtling towards us, obviously sliding on the ice, was a huge white van. Dean tried to get out of the way, but the van smashed into the front of the Impala, spinning us. I screamed again as we spun full speed across the highway. Finally, the spinning stopped. I opened my eyes. Everyone seemed to be ok. I looked out towards the van. No one was getting out of it. Very carefully, everyone in our car got out. Dean barely noticed the rest of us because he was too busy hurling a string of curses at the dented car. He spun around and stalked towards the van. Andrew, Sam and I followed more slowly. Out of the car climbed a huge man, he was extremely tall, probably as tall as Sam, but he was extremely buff too. He was helping some other people out of their van, and didn't notice Dean approaching until he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see Dean standing behind him, looking _extremely_ mad. Now, Dean was pretty tall, but this guy dwarfed him.

"You idiot!" Dean yelled in his face, "If you caused any major damage to my baby…I'll kill you!" The guy seemed stunned…and somehow familiar.

"Hey, sorry! I didn't see that patch of ice there!" He stopped when he saw Sam, Andrew and I approaching. His eyebrows shot up when he took in what I was wearing. "What the heck are you wearing?" He cried incredulously. I blushed deep red.

"My pajamas…what does it look like?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Whatever. Look, I'm trying to….hey…wait a minute…Andrew? Man what are you doing here?" He grinned widely and slapped Andrew on the back.

"Hey Devin!" Andrew laughed.

"What? Another one of your _cousins_?" Dean hissed at me. I turned to see that Sam and Dean were both glaring at him, but Dean looked was glaring at him murderously.

"Guys, would you mind calming down?" I growled at the two of them. I looked back to the tall guy and recognized him with a groan. I rolled my eyes at Devin. He was my freakishly tall cousin, the one that lived out in Nipawin. Devin then seemed to notice me again.

"Cam? Why on earth are you wearing you pajamas?" He asked. I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh I don't know Devin…just because I feel like it."

He laughed, but then the sound died in his throat. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm in town." I nodded, now interested.

"I was at home when it happened. It was fine, until _she_ knocked at the door. Abbey came in, completely psychotic." I froze. Andrew gasped.

"Abbey as in…" Devin nodded. I stared at the ground in disbelief. "Excuse…" I began, but simply ran over to the Impala, tears blurring my vision. I felt Sam's reassuring hand on my back.

"What's wrong? What did he say that upset you?" He asked when I stopped crying.

"He told me that…Abbey…my cousin…she's turned. That's Devin…he's another cousin. I have a _lot_ of family." He nodded, looking slightly off. "What is it?" I asked gently.

"You're so lucky…to have all these friends…and family. I don't suppose you know this, but Dean is all I have. We have few friends and no family besides each other." I stared up at him.

"Sam …you already have a new friend…and Dean already has a new enemy." I laughed pointing at Dean who was still glaring at Devin. Sam laughed.

"You're right…I do have a new friend." He smiled down at me and pecked me on the cheek. My face grew hot with embarrassment. He pulled away, looking mortified. "I'm so sorry, I…" I smiled.

"Don't apologize." I said gently. He grinned.

"SAM!" Dean yelled. "YOU SHOULD HEAR THIS!" We both ran over to the group that was now gathered there. There were a few others who I guessed were the passengers of Devin's van and were at his house when it happened.

"Abbey came to our place with half the town. These guys were just over having drink when it happened. They got James and Jade…both my parents too." I cringed as he mentioned my other cousins. Sam put an arm around my shoulders to support me. I smiled gratefully at him. Devin continued. "We fended them off with the aerosol cans and lighters that we had, but we had to run! The entire town is psychotic! Abbey actually cut her hand and shoved it in my mouth!" I froze. Leaning up to Sam, I whispered,

"How do you become a vampire?" He looked grimly down at me,

"Ingesting vampire blood." I stopped breathing, and looked over to Devin. He was already looking a little pale. Dean's face was a mask of determination.

"Sorry Devin." He muttered. "I didn't like you, but no one deserves that." Devin looked questioningly at him.

"What do you…?" He caught on. "I'm infected with whatever was messing them up…aren't I?" We all nodded. A tear slipped down my cheek. "Kill me then. Don't let me become like them." He demanded. Dean stood his ground. "Kill me!" One of the girls from his party started to cry.

"We're not going to kill you Devin. You'll survive this…I swear." Tears streamed down my cheeks. He smiled.

"You know Cam, you always confused me…one day, you ignore me, then the next you're shooting off sarcastic remarks like a cannon. Now you're crying over me?" I smiled through my tears. I walked over to him.

"I will save you…I will save Mikaelah, James, Jade, my grandparents, your parents, my parents…I am going to save everyone if it is the last thing I do. This is all my fault, so I need to deal with it." Devin laughed slightly.

"Well, if you say you're going to save me, then I believe you. You can do anything…even this." I smiled. Dean looked somewhat apologetic, but then whacked him over the head with a gun. Devin fell in a heap to the ground, unconscious. I watched; helpless as the other kids all loaded him into their car.

"You got a cell phone?" Dean asked one of the girls. They exchanged numbers. "When we are ready to cure him, we'll call you. Until then, keep him tied up in a safe place." They all nodded, and drove away. I watched them go, feeling hollow. The world was crumbling around me. Sam gently led me to the Impala, and I let him buckle me up in the backseat. Andrew sat beside me and let me rest my head on his shoulder.

* * *

_**AN: :( poor Devin. I know, it's depressing after so long not updating... but it's a start. Please review, criticism, suggestions, anything! I'm open!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: So, here we are! I am determined to finish posting this story... it will happen, I promise you! Annnnnd who's excited for Supernatural? It is on this week, right? I was so sad when it wasn't on last week!**_

* * *

I stared at the bright blue sky. Suddenly I remembered that we were on a highway…

"Where is everyone?" I asked quietly. Dean turned around to face me.

"My guess is that everyone in town is a vamp now, and can't be bothered to leave the cave since sun hurts their skin." I perked up.

"Wait, they can't go out in the sun?" I asked. Sam looked somewhat amused.

"No, they can go out in the sunlight, it's just uncomfortable…like they have permanent sunburn or something." I nodded, trying to imagine. Something suddenly slammed into the front of the car. Dean swore aloud and swerved to avoid the next vampire. There were at least 30 of them!

"Hold on tight!" Dean growled to no one in particular. Then his door was wrenched open by one of them on the outside. It pulled Dean out. Sam yelled in alarm as he was dragged out too. Andrew tried to fight it off, but another dragged him out too. I sat, petrified, as another climbed into the backseat with me. I recognized the vampire…it was Jade!

"Jade?" I whispered, she smiled, her teeth flashing.

"Not really. I've changed a tad." She mocked a pout. "You kept my brother from me Cam…good thing his friends are so weak." She gestured to the vampire attacking Dean. I realized that it was Devin! A tear dropped from my cheek, the last that would. My heart froze and only hatred coursed through my veins now.

"He begged to be killed so he wouldn't become _that_!" I cried at Jade, who sneered. She was nothing like the kind cousin I was used to.

"Yes, that was _before_. Anyways, the master has a message for you. He wants you to join him at his little party tonight. You can tell your friends that if they try and take him down…he'll turn them, and then kill them. See you tonight!" She laughed cruelly, and then gestured for her cronies to leave the others. That was when I saw that Abbey was on top of Andrew…dripping her blood into his mouth.

"NO!" I screamed, flinging myself at Abbey. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Abbey was startled that I had attacked her, and fled. I crawled over to Andrew who lay there, a small pool of blood seeping from his head. "Andrew?" I whispered. His eyes flickered weakly open.

"Cam…her blood." I nodded, staring into his face. "Go. I don't want to attack you or Dean or Sam." Sam and Dean limped over to us then. Andrew looked right up at Sam. "Take care of her, or I swear for the rest of my unnatural life I will hunt you down." Sam nodded gravely. Andrew's gaze flickered back to me. "Save us…you can do it. Trick him Cam…you know you can. And," He smiled weakly. "You don't have to go through a ritual to be the _Regina_…you already are." He closed his eyes then, and what looked like painful spasms racked his body.

"Andrew?" I whispered, but he didn't answer. The spasms stopped. Sam quickly pulled me up. "What?" I asked, trying to pull away to bend down beside my cousin.

"He is becoming a vampire _now_. He obviously already knows about the _Regina_ thing, so he's turning _fast_. If we don't move, he'll attack us." I nodded and crawled back into the Impala. I thought about what Jade had said. Finally I spoke.

"When you were dragged out, my cousin Jade came in…she said _he_ wants me at his party…tonight." Dean and Sam shared a glance, and I knew at once what it meant. "No! We are not going to try and ambush him!" Dean smiled.

"You're right…_you_ aren't going to do anything but be bait." Sam hit him on the head. "What was that for?" Dean protested. Sam growled.

"Cam isn't going to be bait! I just can't allow it. I'm sorry, but it's just not happening." Dean rolled his eyes sarcastically, but said nothing. It seemed to me that he knew that when Sam set his mind, there was no way he could do anything to change it. I decided otherwise.

"How can I help, Dean?" I asked determinedly. Sam turned around to stare horror struck at me, while Dean grinned admiringly at me. "What?" I cried at Sam indignantly, all the while feeling somewhat proud of Dean's gaze. "I told Devin, and now I suppose I'll have to tell you. This is _my_ fault, and I'm going to fix it." Sam turned to face the front again, obviously fuming. Dean on the other hand, grinned even more appreciatively at me. I tried to smile back, but hated myself for undermining Sam.

"Well, maybe we should have some sort of a plan before we send the pretty bait in there and burst in with our guns blazing…" Sam interrupted him.

"No! Cam isn't going to have anything to do with this!" Sam roared, making me cringe back into the seat. The Impala didn't swerve an inch, so I guessed that Dean was used to these outbursts. I stared in shock at Sam who was glaring savagely at Dean.

"Sam?" I asked tentatively. He whipped around furiously to face me.

"What?" He yelled. I shrunk away. He closed his eyes for a moment, obviously calming himself down. He opened them again, seeming calmer.

"Look, I know you're worried about me, and I don't blame you because I am scared out of my _freaking_ mind, but I have to have a part in this. That is my family, my friends…" I paused a moment, losing control, "my _loved_ ones out there." Sam nodded slightly.

"Guys, hate to sound like a broken record over here, but a _plan_ would be a good idea." I cringed, expecting Sam to blow again, but he merely cleared his throat.

"Alright, whatever we do, we are going to keep Cam out of this as much as possible." I opened my mouth to protest, but he silenced me with a look. "I will let you be a part of this only as long as you play by _my_ rules." I nodded, simply relieved he was going o let me help.

"So…this party," I began after a little while of random driving. They were obviously trying to think of a plan. "He'll want to complete the ritual there…right?" I asked nervously. Sam shook his head.

"If you actually were to cooperate…hey…" He looked proudly at me. "You gave me an idea. Anyway, if you cooperate, then he will want to make the ritual more intimate. He only wants the party to show you off." I shuddered.

"But…" Dean smirked, turning to look me up and down. I instinctively felt my skin crawl in discomfort under this gaze. "…if I'm thinking the same thing as Sammy here, then he'll want you to look presentable…like the true _Sanguine Regina_ you are." I flinched and I could tell that Sam hadn't liked that either.

"Alright," I sucked in a deep breath, "but how exactly am I supposed to look like that? I am wearing a sweatshirt and boxers for crying out loud! I am not wearing any makeup, and my hair is in need of a wash." Dean continued to stare critically at me, analyzing my every detail. "Do you mind?" I cried indignantly.

"Hey, I'm just checking out what we have to work with!" Dean laughed. I glared angrily at him, until finally he turned back to the road.

"You say _everyone_ is in that cave?" I asked, an idea forming in my head. Sam nodded, turning to face me again. "Then the stores wouldn't exactly be 'watched', would they?" Sam burst out laughing. "What?" I growled, "Do you have a problem?" Sam just kept laughing.

"I…would have…expected…Dean to…come up with that! I mean…_robbing _a_ store? _Especially a dress store!" He sniggered, finally calming down. I folded my arms over my chest.

"But it's a good idea, right? I mean, a dress would be perfect…wouldn't it?" He nodded again.

"Definitely, I just can't believe that you came up with that! I mean, you seemed so…" he paused, searching for the right word, "innocent!" He burst out laughing again as I fumed in the backseat. Dean caught on pretty quick, but graciously didn't laugh extremely loud.

"Where should we head then? Somewhere with a nice store and a drug store?" Dean asked. I looked at him confusedly.

"Why a drug store?" I asked, completely baffled.

"For your makeup and shampoo of course!" He sounded as though that much would be obvious. I mumbled angrily before answering.

"Centre Mall…it's down on 8th street." Dean nodded and aimed us in that direction.

* * *

_**AN: Alright! There it is! Sorry about the weird chapter breaks... when I wrote this, I hadn't intended for it to be broken into chapters... so its sorta weird. Oh well :P Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and there will be more soon!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: SOO sorry for not updating sooner! I sort of forgot about this story... my bad... but I'm back! HUZZAH! Enjoy!**_

* * *

When we arrived in the parking lot, Sam and Dean made quick work of jimmying the doors. We snuck into Shoppers Drug Mart, and collected all I needed. Dean shoved the cart, and I piled it high with all that I would need. I snatched up some foundation, blush, eye shadow (of a million different colors as I had no idea what color the dress would be), mascara, lip color, shampoo, conditioner, curling cream, and a diffuser. Sam's eyebrows rose even higher each time I threw another thing into the cart. I was surprised they didn't rise off his forehead as high as they were going. Finally, we were done in the drug store. We headed over to the Bryan's store that was just a few stores down.

I grabbed nearly all the dresses, and made quick work of going into the change room. I tried several on, but then one caught my eye. It was a beautiful evening gown, black as ebony with ruby red embroidering on it. It was gorgeous, the most beautiful gown I had ever seen. I quickly slipped into my boxers and sweatshirt again, and brought the dress out with me. We all headed over to the bathrooms, the two of them pestering me to see the dress.

"Wait here." I told them sternly as I entered the bathroom. I very quickly washed my hair in the sink, curling it with my cream and blowing it dry with the diffuser. My hair was now absolutely beautiful. I pulled the chestnut locks up above my head and styled it in a simple but gorgeous twist. I pulled on the dress, and applied my makeup. I barely recognized myself. I was…_beautiful_. I elegantly slipped on the blood red shoes I had snatched from the wall of Bryan's, and glided out of the bathroom. What met me were shocked stares.

"Cam…" Dean choked out, while Sam just stared in amazement. I blushed slightly, looking down in embarrassment.

"You look amazing…" Sam murmured to my pleasure. I grinned at him.

"I'm not always walking around in my sweatshirt and boxers! You think I look that bad _all _the time?" I laughed. Dean continued to stare, making me completely uncomfortable. "So, do you guys have a plan yet?" I asked, trying to get the attention off of my dress. Dean nodded, still staring. "Well?" I asked when neither of them seemed inclined to speak.

"Oh! Sorry," Sam smiled apologetically. "Here's the plan: you will go to the party, and get him to think you're on his side. Tell him that we said something about having to kill you to protect mankind or something. Anyway, you tell him you want to have it done somewhere private, like, your house." I cringed. "He'll come with you, and then we'll jump out and get him. Then we will deal with your friends." I nodded, feeling slightly shaky.

"I have a question," I finally decided to ask the question that had been nagging the back of my mind forever. "Will everyone remember what happened? I mean, will those people realize what they did?" Dean shook his head, finally seeming to come out of his daze.

"No, they won't remember a thing." He grinned and edged closer. I grimaced in disgust. He was _such_ a pig! "Once you consume even a drop of vampire blood, and you are changed back, you won't remember anything since the moment the thick iron liquid touched your tongue." I nodded, inching away from him. Sam came in between us.

"I apologize for Dean," He shoved Dean away. "He tends to hit on anything within a ten-mile radius that looks even half as beautiful as you…" Sam leaned in then to stage whisper in my ear, "you're way out of his league." Dean mimicked Sam incoherently, making a face. He turned and headed for the mall doors.

"We going?" He asked irritably. I laughed and nodded. Together, the three of us left the Centre Mall and got back into the Impala.

Driving the quick 5 minutes to home. I flinched when I saw that Mikaelah's window was smashed. Silently, I led them into the house. Immediately, I noticed that the kitchen looked like a hurricane had passed through…or a sister hell-bent on turning my parents. Shaking my head, I grabbed a huge glass of water and chugged it down. My throat still seemed parched, as though water wasn't going to quench my thirst. Ignoring that, and taking it for nerves, I showed them the best places in the house to hide.

"Look Cam, you don't have to do this." Sam told me as I sat, staring into nothingness. I jumped, not having noticed him being there.

"No, I do have to. I have to save them Sam… I have to." He smiled gently and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I blushed and looked away.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dean said suddenly. Sam and I both jumped to see that Dean had come in with his arms folded over his chest, looking completely amused. Sam and I both jumped up and walked away, leaving Dean struggling with his laughter. Sam and I didn't make eye contact for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**AN: Okay, sooo hope you all liked it! I will try to update more regularly with this story, I promise! Cheers!**_

_**Cori**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Here it is, the next installment! Took a while, but I'm trying, I really am :P Enjoy!**_

* * *

When Sam finally approached me, I didn't see him coming. I could somehow hear his blood pumping; I could hear the rhythm of his heart from across the room. I turned to him, surprised that I could. "Cam…" Sam began, but I knew it wasn't for his own benefit. I anticipated his next words. "It's time." I nodded, feeling cold and hollow inside. It was time to walk right into a party of homicidal vampires. I swallowed hard.

"Sam, Dean…" I started when they called the cab, "I swear if you don't stop me from becoming a vampire, or somehow they kill me…I will follow you to the end of your life. You won't sleep or eat without seeing me." I felt a tear run down my cheek as I tried to stay hard. Sam looked at Dean, who seemed to get some kind of silent message. Dean smiled at me, and then left the room. As soon as Dean was out of sight, Sam took three swift steps toward me, and kissed me right on the mouth. Surprised at first, but then I kissed him back, _very_ glad that he had finally kissed me. A horn blared from outside, breaking us apart. I grimaced at the door. The vampires were obviously waiting for me. I pecked Sam on the mouth again, tried to smile at him, and then walked out the door.

The person who was driving the cab didn't even look at me when I got in. He simply locked the doors automatically, and sped off. I tried vainly to calm myself, but I barely contained a sob when we pulled up in front of the Radisson Hotel. The cab driver got out and let me out. He escorted me into the hotel, obviously making sure I didn't make a break for it. When we entered the ballroom, I nearly died.

Everyone I had ever known in Saskatoon was there. There were all of my old teachers, my friends, my old boyfriends…everyone…literally.

"Welcome Camryn!" I heard a hauntingly familiar voice come from behind me. I turned slowly and saw Kyle standing there in a tuxedo. Cringing, I tried to smile.

"Hi Kyle…" I greeted him. He grinned, obviously glad I wasn't screaming at him. He took my arm and led me onto the dance floor. For a fang (I was taking to Dean's slang…), he was very smooth on the dance floor.

"So, my queen, why is it that you decided to come here on your own free will? And abandon those fools" He asked as he twirled me around. My emotions were by now behind a solid iron wall, I wanted to _kill_ this demon, so I smirked at him.

"Are you kidding me? Those _fools_ are barely competent! Who wouldn't choose you over them?" He looked skeptically at me. My smile faltered slightly. "Oh all right! Those two thought I couldn't hear them when I could. They said that they would have to kill me after they got you, and that isn't exactly what I want. So, eternity as a youthful queen, or dead as a doornail? It's not that hard to do the math." Kyle laughed, dipping me down.

"I'm glad you came to your senses!" I laughed along with him, but really wanted to kill him. The rest of the evening we spent dancing. We didn't rest once. I was nearly dead on my feet by the time he led me to the seats. My hair had fallen out from its up do and was now hanging down my face. Kyle let me rest for a few moments, and then took my hand again.

"Please! Can't we just rest for a little while?" I complained as he pulled me from my seat. To my surprise, he didn't lead me back onto the dance floor. Instead, he led me towards the door. "Where are we going?" I asked, trying to keep my voice light. He turned towards me, his eyes glowing with hunger. I flinched slightly under their gaze.

"It is time." He simply whispered, turning once again to pull me towards a waiting car.

"Hey…" I said, trying to slow him down, "You planning on taking me back to your little cave?" He nodded, not slowing, despite my efforts. "Well, why don't we head back to my place? I mean, it's so much nicer…and…homier…" He opened the door for me, practically forcing me inside.

"I'll take that into consideration for when I actually am planning the ritual. First, I have something to show you." He got in beside me and motioned for the person in the driver's seat to drive on. I nodded absently. "You haven't even realized yet…have you?" He asked amusedly. I stared at him blankly. "The salty, iron tasting liquid that dripped into your mouth before Mikaelah and Mackenzie attacked you? The way water doesn't quench the thirst that is seemingly omnipresent? The way you are more and more aware of the pulsing blood in almost everyone around you." I stared horrified at Kyle. What was he hinting at?

"What are you talking about?" I asked weakly, feeling lightheaded. He grinned.

"That's right Cam…you know what I'm talking about. Mikaelah dripped her blood into your mouth. You are slowly but surely becoming just another one of my pawns." I was now barely breathing.

"I…I don't feel like whatever you are…" He nodded, understanding.

"That would be because she only got one drop in your mouth. It has been slowly taking effect. If I don't perform the ritual within 24 hours…you will be just like any other mindless vampire." I didn't move. _Blood. __Vampire__ blood. Vampire blood in __me__. _ I stared horrified out the window. "What is it my darling?" He asked mockingly. "Taking you by surprise?" I didn't answer. That was when I noticed that we were headed out of town.

"Where are we going?" I asked breathlessly. Kyle smirked.

"Your place may feel like home to you…but not to me. We are going to the cave." I nodded, feeling hopelessly lost. I barely felt it when Kyle led me from the car into the woods towards his cave. When we got there though…I snapped out of it. Standing there, held by several other vampires, was Sam and Dean. Kyle whipped around and slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground.

"Don't touch her you _daemone porcus_!" My knees were now skinned and my dress was torn, but I gasped from something other than the pain…I _understood_ what Sam had said! He had said _demonic pig_ in Latin! Kyle ignored him.

"You were in league with them to kill me!" He grabbed me by my arm and whipped me around so I flew into the wall. I felt blood welling from a new cut on my forehead. Kyle now looked extremely hungry, but he continued to beat me. I was thrown this way and that, kicked and slapped everywhere. By the time he finally seemed to have had his fill of inflicting pain on me, I was lying on the floor, gasping from my pain. "Did she tell you?" He asked, and I got the idea he wasn't talking to me. I looked up to see him inches away from Sam. With the last of my energy, I reached out and kicked Kyle in the legs. He whipped around to face me, but saw the horror in my eyes. He knew exactly what it was that I didn't want…what he was going to do. "She isn't exactly honest with you…is she?"

"Would you mind sparing us the villain gloat? You guys never win." Dean rolled his eyes. I admired him for his bravery in what seemed like a hopeless situation. Kyle ignored this.

"No, I suppose she couldn't have told you since she only just found out herself. You see, when she was first _attacked_ by her sister…she tasted something on her tongue but thought nothing of it. Truth is my boys, is that Camryn Bell is already becoming a vampire. She has tasted the blood of a vampire, and you know as well as I do that once a _Sanguine Regina_ becomes a vampire…not even you can stop her." I flinched as their horrified gazes swept over me.

"How long does she have?" Sam choked out. Kyle chuckled.

"Why? Don't want to lose another loved one Sammy? Oh yes, I know all about Daddy…John Winchester. I know how he sold his own soul for you two." Kyle looked them up and down. "Not a good investment in my opinion." A voice rasped then, and I didn't realize it at first, but it was my own.

"_Cochlea te, te daemone baceolus!_" I hissed at him. _Screw you, you demonic fool_, I had said. Amazed at my own gall, I didn't see the boot come swinging at me until my side exploded in pain. My eyesight began to go blurry as my head hit the wall with agonizing force. I saw Dean leap at Kyle with something long and sharp in his hand. Sam wrenched out of the vampire's arms and ran over to me. "Sam," I whispered, the black closing in on me.

"It's alright Cam," He whispered, cradling me in his arms. I smiled lightly, and then my head slumped. I fell under the blanket of sleep.

* * *

**_AN: Oh dearie me...Cam! Will she be okay? What will happen? You'll have to tune in next time to find out...and possibly review. that might remind me that I have to keep updating xD_**

**_Cheers!_**

**_Cori_**


End file.
